


Pokemon Parody Episode 25: Cliffs

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob forcefully makes his way to Lavender Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 25: Cliffs

    Bob stepped over the fence and entered Route 9. The first thing he noticed was the numerous jump-able cliffs. He took a deep breath and said, "I already hate this route."  
    A hiker nearby overheard him. "Trust me, my boy, this place is a lot better than Rock Tunnel up ahead."  
    "It's called the Rock Tunnel? Talk about a generic name."  
    "Shut it," The hiker said, "It's probably something completely different in Japanese."  
    "Whatever." Bob started to follow the route, until he found himself on a much flatter route. He walked down Route 10, unknowingly skipping a trainer.  
    Before he entered the cave, he turned around and saw a Pokémon center. "Hmm, that's convenient." He entered the center and went up to the counter.  
    "May I rent a room?" He asked Nurse Joy.  
    "Um, sir." The nurse turned to him, "This is a Pokémon hospital, not an inn."  
    "Yeah? Your point is?" Bob motioned for her to continue.  
    "Moron... Please just leave." Bob shrugged and went outside and into Rock Tunnel.


End file.
